The inventive concept described herein relates to semiconductor memory devices and, more particularly, to a method for searching a matching key of a storage device and a server system including the storage device.
Flash memory devices have been widely used as audio and image data storage media of information devices such as computers, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, camcorders, voice recorders, MP3 players, and handheld personal computers (PCs), for example. However, an erase operation needs to be performed in advance to write data into flash memory, and a unit of written data is often greater than that of erased data. This prevents a file system for a typical hard disk from being used when flash memory is used as an auxiliary memory. In addition, this implies that sequential input/output processing to flash memory is more effective than non-sequential input/output processing.
A representative example of a high-capacity storage device based on flash memory is a solid state drive (hereinafter referred to as “SSD”). With increasing demand for SSDs, the manner and/or purpose for which SSDs are used have become varied. For example, SSDs may be implemented for use by a server, for use by a client, for use by a data center, and the like. An SSD interface should provide optimum speed and reliability according to the purpose for which the SSD is implemented. To meet this demand, Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA), Peripheral Component Interconnect express (PCIe), and Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) interfaces, or the like, are typically used as optimal SSD interfaces. Recently, NVM express (NVMe) spotlighted as the follow-up of a PCIe-based interface has been vigorously studied and applied.
An SSD may be used as a storage device of a user terminal, a data center, a server or the like. In particular, a server system consolidating a search function should be provided to offer optimal service quality to a client.